ExpectTheUnexpected
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Danny’s ready for a change. He wasn’t expecting it to consist of bars, angels, and hunters. Sorry for the bad summary, its a simple One-Shot idea of mine soo...


**A/N: For those who follow my other stories, I'd just like to inform you... I promise I haven't stopped writing fanfiction! I've just been so busy with water polo and school starting up again last Thursday and omg there's just been A LOT going on lately...*deep breath*...ANYWAYS, back on topic. I promise you I've literally got like 7-8 stories/chapters I'm working on right now, I just haven't gotten around to posting/finishing them. I promise I'll have at LEAST one more chapter/story up by the end of the month. If not, I give you permission to hit me profusely and continuously on the head with a shovel. **

**For newcomers, welcome! I hope you enjoy this (hopefully) oneshot that I'll (hopefully) have done before I go to bed in a few hours! It's currently 8:12 pm where I'm from, so let's hope I can get this done before/around 10:00. After all, I have to wake up at 5:00 am to go to morning practice...**

**Expect the Unexpected **

Danny Phantom should've been prepared. He got attacked on a daily basis by ghosts, after all. His status as the ever elusive and rare "Halfa" made him a very lucky catch. Most (if not all) hunters didn't even know what the term meant if they'd heard it before. As far as the ghost boy knew, the ghosts that invaded and used Amity Park as their personal playground were the only ones calling him a Halfa, so he shouldn't really be expecting an ordinary human to know the term, right?

Wrong.

Very, _very_, wrong.

Danny Fenton, Phantom's human half, had finished finals and raced out the school. The tall and lanky boy jumped into the air multiple times, staring at the front doors of the wretched place he'd been stuck in for four years (minus summer breaks and ghost attacks). Soon enough, a gothic girl and techno geek emerged from the building, smiles spreading across their faces at the sight of the blue eyed boy that was their best friend. The duo walked towards the hyperactive Halfa, half listening to the babble of words escaping his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Sam, Tuck! We finished High School! Hahaha! I can't believe I managed to graduate! And with A's and B's, no less! Thank Clockwork for Jazz. Oh, man, I would've totally failed if she didn't help me cram for the tests! And now that Summer is here, we can relax and go camping and travel the country and the world and maybe I could even see if I could _actually_ become an astronaut! I mean, the ghosts have been really chill since the Disasteroid a few weeks ago, and I've even managed to make friends with most of them! If I could get into NASA and-"

Tucker and Sam exchanged glances before the gothic young woman spoke up. "Danny, calm down. I know that the Disasteroid was pretty recent and the ghosts have been laying off you lately, but you have to keep in mind that the ghosts here aren't always going to be in the Ghost Zone. They'll come after you, and soon enough you'll be running for your life again. I'm sorry to be the person to say this, but I think it's best for everyone if you just... ya know, stayed in Amity."

The raven haired boy blinked at them, stopping dead in his tracks on the sidewalk. His hands gripped the straps of his lavender bag tightly as his head cocked slightly to the side and upwards, slightly looking down his nose at his friends. "I've made a truce with most of the ghosts in the Zone, Sam. And just so you know, I've accomplished a lot in both dimensions. I've become the Ghost King, Clockwork himself crowning me with the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Just because I don't wear them doesn't mean I can't summon them. Clockwork has trained me for months, even though for everyone else it was only a weekend. I can open portals, control time. I can do so much now! The best part is that when the Disasteroid hit, nobody remembers figuring out my identity! Thank Clockwork he and the Observants did that for me!" Danny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, I know I'm rambling and I don't usually brag about my abilities, but I'm just saying that most, if not all of the Ghosts have to listen to me now. Those who 'betray' me, as Fright Knight so kindly stated, will suffer a severe punishment by the ghostly knight himself. I asked him what it was but he wouldn't tell me, so I warned the other ghosts. Most of them have already agreed to my leadership." Danny walked over to a nearby bench, his two human friends glancing at one another before going to sit on either side of the recently crowned Ghost King. "I just... I'm overwhelmed with all of the stuff I need to take care of! I'm already the ruler of a different dimension, so I think it's alright if I go and pursue my goals and dreams I've always had." Danny stared at his white slip on vans, smiling at the pearly white shoes. "I've always wanted to be an astronaut. Now that I've gotten some good assistants at the castle and set rules up for the ghosts, I want to travel. I wanna _explore_. I've rarely ever left Amity Park, and they always had to do with ghosts, whether it be Vlad or my parents." He ran a hand through his thick, silky locks. "I need a break. Amity will be fine without me for a while. Mom and Dad think I've got a job, which I sort of already do. I figured I can just say I'm going to do some intern stuff for my mentor C.W. again and I'll be traveling for a while before going to college. Being a king _does_ have perks such as an endless amount of Earhtly and Supernatural money. I'll be fine, and if you ever need to contact me then you can just call, alright?"

Sam and Tucker once again dent nervous glances at one another before the African American boy spoke up. "Okay, Danny. We'll support you with whatever decision you make, but we still think you should reconsider this, or at least think it over for a few more days! Please? For us?" He blinked his dark green eyes at the Halfa in the cutest way he could think of, making the Ghost King laugh.

"Alright, alright! I'll... I'll mull it over for another day or two. Then, if I haven't changed my mind, I'm leaving." Danny's two best friends nodded, smiling at eachother with mischievous grins. "And if you two try anything then I'll leave immediately." Said teens, plans now exposed before even truly creating them, frowned with eyes downcast.

Danny stood up, smiling kindly at his friends. "So, who's up for some Nasty Burger?"

**Quick time skip... yeah...**

Danny stumbled through the front door, his unnatural strength almost ripping the poor object from the wall. The pale skinned boy frowned, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. Last he checked, he was only this strong in his Ghost form. He held the door knob between his pointer and thumb, gently closing it so as not to break anything. He sighed with relief when it closed with an almost nonexistent click. Turning around, Danny made his way to the stairs, skipping every other step so as to reach his destination quicker. With a left turn into the hall and another left turn to the first door, Danny smiled as he jumped into the air, flopping harmlessly onto his NASA themed bed in his space themed room. Turning onto his back, the 18 year old examined his room for what could possibly be the last time in a while. The baseboards were slightly yellowed from age and things scraping or slamming against them. The soft sky blue walls that faded into a night sky with constellations on the ceiling was still as pristine as the day it was painted, the stars giving a greenish glow from the glow in the dark paint used for them. Danny's navy blue queen comforter with large NASA symbols all over it was pulled to the side, revealing black sheets with galaxies plastered all over it, a warm and fluffy white blanket smashed between the comforter and sheets. The lava lamp on the black wooden desk flowed brightly, the white blobs floating harmlessly in the thin blue liquid.

Danny glanced around his room again, his mouth set in a firm line and his eyebrows scrunched up frustratingly at the thought of leaving what had always been home to him. Pulling the covers to the side, the ghost boy crawled into bed, pulling his green, blue and silver iPhone-modified by the Fenton's-out, staring at the lock screen that showed the NASA logo with a black background. Unlocking the small device, Danny stared blankly at the homescreen. A picture of Sam, Tucker, and Danny all huddled together making peace signs brought a smile to his face. Even though he didn't really want to stay, there were... small perks. Sam and Tucker were his best friends, nothing more and nothing less. When the Disasteroid had hit, Sam had expressed her feelings for Danny to the Ghost King, but it hadn't gone over well. After all, Danny wasn't ready for a relationship yet. He had liked Sam, yes. But with her reaction to Danny 'not being ready yet', Danny wasn't sure he felt the same anymore. Clockwork had worked his magic, erasing the Goth's memories of the whole situation ever occurring, but Danny still knew.

He knew far more than he ever wanted to admit. He pretended to be stupid for varying reasons. His parents were geniuses, after all. He knew chemistry like the back of his hand, knew science like how everyone knew a bird could fly, knew how to do extraordinary things with little to no effort. But he was already bullied enough for just keeping to himself. Being a 'geek' would only have worsened the whole situation. He wouldn't ever do the homework assigned (not like he had the time), and only made sure to get B's or C's on tests so he'd still pass his classes.

His facade went a lot deeper than he'd like to admit. Everyone knew Danny Fenton to be a tall, lanky retard that knew nothing, skipped class, and never seemed to care about anything other than hanging out with his only two friends. Sam and Tucker had been there for what seemed like forever, but the friendship that they'd had before the accident wasn't the same as the one they had today. The trio never did anything _normal_. It always had to do with ghosts. Ghost this, ghost that, ghost _everything_! It was a little sickening to Danny, and annoying too. His friends had become acquaintances to the raven haired teen, and it hurt. "Wanna go to Nasty Burger?" "Yeah, let's talk about your parents' new weapons!" "Wanna go to the mall?" "Yeah, maybe something cool will happen and Skulker will come after you again or something!" Danny was sick of it all.

With a sigh, the Halfa sat up in his bed, his piercing and icy eyes taking in his room once more. Although he'd promised his 'friends' that he'd stay another day or two, he honestly didn't feel like he could. He wanted to explore, to go places, do things, live as normal of a life as possible while still ruling over the Ghost Zone. Danny scratched his neck, his frustration as obvious as staring directly into the sun. Danny grabbed a black duffel bag from the base of the inside of his closet, quickly stuffing his belongings into the bag. He packed almost all of his clothes, shoes, and even packed multiple thermoses and other ghostly weapons into his bag.

Within an hour, everything he needed was packed. He even had a few journals from over the years with daily reports of his life, varying entries on ghosts, and some of the strange monsters he'd been encountering lately.

Ever since the beginning of his Junior year, he'd been seeing Werewolves, Vampires, Shapeshifters, and other strange things. They usually stayed away from him, but some would ask him for help, claiming that 'the hunters' never came to Amity since it was supposed to be a hoax, and so some of the harmless creatures that were being hunted like he himself gained permission from the Ghost King to reside in his domain as long as they behaved. Werewolves would lock themselves in modified basements (made by Danny himself), and the tennager would come by to let them out the next day. Vampires gained jobs at hospitals, taking blood from humans through (technically illegal) ways, never truly causing any of the patients harm. Shapeshifters would take different attributes from people, creating an identity of their own. There were a few other 'monsters' living in Amity, but they were given permission by the Ghost King to stay. Sometimes a violent being would stop by, but Danny would deal with them quickly.

Sam and Tucker didn't know about the rest of the Supernatural entities, and the black haired teen intended to keep it that way. They didn't need to think of Danny as more of a freak than he already was.

Danny quickly slung the large body sized duffle bag over his shoulder, eyebrows scrunched up a little at the fact that the bag seemed so light. Maybe his ghostly half was affecting his human half? Giving a small shrug to himself, the teen gave a nostalgic smile to the room one more time before closing the door and swiftly walking down the stairs. He could hear his parents in the lab, tinkering with something and a small explosion being heard every few minutes. Jazz was away at Harvard, earning her degree in psychology. She still FaceTimed Danny on a daily basis, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Danny set his bag on the floor as he reached down to pull his hiking boots on, tying the knots quickly and efficiently. He pulled his dark brown jacket onto his shoulders, his long sleeved navy blue NASA shirt seen beneath the leather article of clothing. His jeans were faded, a soft denim that was easy to move in. With one last smile, Danny set the note for his parents down on the counter, rereading it one more time.

_Mom and Dad, _

_School is over, and my manager and mentor C.W. Is going to let me travel around with him for a while to help out with his business. I'll probably come home afterwards, and I'm going to go to college and get my degrees after so I can be an astronaut. I love you both so much, and I'll try to call you at least once or twice a week to keep you updated. _

_Love you tons,_

_Danny_

Said teen walked outside, carefully closing the front door and hopping down the steps to Blu, his Camaro. **(A/N: Think Bumblebee from Transformers, but instead of yellow it's sparkly navy blue and instead of black it's white stripes)** He opened the trunk, pushing a small button on the inside to open up the portable Ghost Zone portal he had built in case he ever needed quick access. Only Sam, Jazz and Tucker knew he had this, but none of them besides Jazz asked if he'd built it. Jazz knew her kid brother was a genius, whereas his supposed friends didn't. Danny still cared for them, of course, but he was ready to move on. Make new friends.

Danny presses the button again, quickly concealing the portal with metal doors that made the inside of the trunk flat once more. He quickly rolled the black carpet back over the portal, concealing the advanced technology from prying eyes. Danny plopped the duffle in the trunk, closing it and hopping into the driver's seat. He turned the key, the deep sea blue car's engine roaring to life. Danny gripped the wheel tightly, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Alright, Blu. Let's go on an adventure."

**Another time skip...**

"Have a nice day, sir!" Danny waved kindly to the old, scruffy faced man that stopped at the door to wave goodbye.

"See ya later, Danny! Thanks for closing up for me!"

"No problem, Ricky! Go enjoy your anniversary with Marge!" The door to the restaurant/bar called "Ricky's Grub" in Normal, Alabama closed. Danny had ended up traveling for a little over a year around the country, eventually settling in the small town and joining the Space Grant Program. It was ironic, really, a Halfa living in a town called Normal. Danny had met a few Supernaturals that lived in the town, and they all respected him for his position as the Ghost King. He'd learned to sense other 'Supers', as he'd call them for short, and not just ghosts. If he'd encountered the being before, then he knew what it was as soon as his ghost sense (which wasn't really a ghost sense anymore) would go off.

The now 19 year old smiled kindly at the last customer, the ginger haired man eating a plate with sliders and fries and drinking beer quietly as he watched an old repeat football game. At least, that's what Danny thought the man was doing. His baseball cap shadowed a majority of his eyes, his flannel stained with ketchup and ranch. His jeans looked like they were 20 years old, the denim slowly falling apart showing large holes in the knees and smaller holes in various locations. The man took another sip of his beer, the light catching his gray-blue eyes.

Danny gently coughed into his hand as he wiped the bar countertop off, hoping the grubby man would notice him.

Naturally, the bearded man gave him no acknowledgement.

Danny gave a small sigh, setting his rag down and walking to the old man. "Excuse me sir, but we'll be closing up in a few minutes."

Those firm eyes stared at Danny, looking him over before returning to the TV. "M'kay. No need to get your balls tied in a knot. I'll leave soon enough." Danny frowned, but walked back to where he'd left his rag, finishing the counter off (except where Oldie sat) and moving on to clean some shot glasses. It was already 1:53 in the morning, and Danny was supposed to close at 2:00. The man still ate silently, a whole slider and a handful of fries remaining.

The man took another sip of his beer. Danny glances nervously at the NASA watch planted firmly on his wrist. 1:59 am. "Um, I'm so sorry to bother you again sir, but I _really_ need to close up for Ricky. I'd promised him I'd take care of the bar tonight, and I want to double check and make sure I didn't miss anything. I've only had this job for a few months, after all. I don't wanna get fired." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, smiling kindly at the man that _still_ stared at the TV.

Danny jumped a little bit when the man whipped his head to face him, steely blue meeting wide icy blue eyes. "I've got a question for you, Kid."

"Uh, I really need to-"

"Whatcha know about this town? Anything weird happening here? Anyone... pass through a few days ago that seemed...off?"

Danny felt his heart plummet at the strange man's words. Yeah, he knew who had passed through here a few days ago. A famous man going by the name of Dick Roman had passed through the town, threatening a local Vamp girl named Kelli. He'd demanded her and her small gang of 'nurses' to join him on some sort of world domination crap.

Danny remembered cutting the man's arm off with his sword that Fright Knight has gifted him. The way the glowing green ectoplasmic weapon sliced smoothly through his skin and bones like butter. The way the obnoxious creature screamed bloody murder at the Ghost King, demanding revenge as Danny quickly slaughtered the remaining creatures. The well known man was quick to leave with his life, and nothing more. Danny knew the creature planned on coming back, but the Halfa King figured he could handle it well enough.

Ah, good times.

Now though, those memories of protecting his new territory seemed to be coming back to bite him in the butt. _Stupid hero complex,_ the teenager thought as he blinked at the old ginger, tilting his head slightly to the side as he feigned confusion. He placed his hand on his chin, as though he were deep in thought, the cloth in his hand from polishing glasses tucked under his arm. "Not that I know of, no. Why do you ask, mister?"

The bearded man squinted his eyes scrutinizingly at Danny. "No reason, Kid. I'll see you around." Danny watched as the man stood up, the scraping of the stool and the still running TV filling the silent bar.

The man left without another word.

Danny quickly finished cleaning up, heading to the back and removing his black slacks, white button up shirt, black vest and his black apron. Why Ricky made him dress so fancy made no sense to the teenager, but he honestly didn't care all that much. Danny had remembered seeing the Help Wanted sign in the window a few months ago, remembered meeting Ricky and his wife Marge, and couldn't help smiling at how skeptical Ricky was at a teenager working at a bar. Danny had declared that he had no interest in alcohol, he just needed a job. Danny wanted to use as little money from his vault in the Ghost Zone as possible. He wanted to _earn_ his own money. And so, after months of proving his worth, Danny had finally been allowed a few weeks ago to start closing up the bar for Ricky so the old man could get more sleep. Danny never slept much, anyways.

The teen slipped on his boots, jeans, green hoodie, and the leather jacket as he walked to Blu. He smiled as he ran his hand along his camaro, the car seeming to shudder under his touch. His movements were silent, as though he weren't even there. It had taken him a good few weeks to remaster walking like a normal person. His powers had started acting up the night he left, only becoming stronger and stronger with every passing moment. Danny could easily lift a car, his ecto rays had to be toned down _a lot_ to make sure he didn't kill anyone by accident, and his ice core had become so cold that he honestly had a hard time telling the difference between hot and cold anymore. He always felt a little chilly, so he almost always wore long sleeves, his jacket, jeans, and boots. He would even wear beanies sometimes, but he'd usually only wear them when shopping or at home. He didn't want to seem unprofessional for his schooling or work.

However, his ability to be silent had gone from zero to a million, and continued to bother him. He had to actually think of making noise with his feet and applying the right amount of pressure to walk like a normal person. His breathing had become almost nonexistent, so small and subtle that he had to try taking deep breaths to breathe what would be considered normal. Danny's ghostly wail had become so strong that he'd had to freeze time and work on it for weeks before he could just _talk_ again! He never yelled or raised his voice. He didn't want to injure anyone or break anything. His flight had also increased, and he continued to become faster every time he went flying. Danny honestly wasn't sure why his abilities were going insane on him, but he had been working hard on his powers, school, work, and even ruling.

The past year and a half away from home hadn't been relaxing, that's for sure.

Danny sighed as he unlocked Blu, plopping into the driver's seat as he started his beauty up. The loud engine whined excitedly, and the 19 year old made his way to the small apartment only a few blocks away.

**Gonna go to bed... maybe continue it tomorrow cuz it's 10:49...**

Danny ran down the sidewalk, his notebooks and the papers inside being flung tightly to his chest. The young adult cursed under his breath, angry that his last class of the day was going to make him late for work. The college was a good thirty minutes away, and that was if he drove. If he flew, he'd probably be there in five minutes or so, but he told himself he wouldn't go ghost in public, yet alone during the day unless it was absolutely necessary.

He hopped into Blu, leaving tire marks in the parking lot as he took off down the old highway. Once he reached the small bar at 2:28, he parked his Camaro and raced into the back door, falling over a few times with how fast he was trying to change into his uniform.

Someone gently rapped their knuckles against the wall, making Danny look up from the bench he sat on while he frantically tied his shoes. Ricky smiled, his eyes filled with amusement. "Hey, Danny. Why ya' late boy?"

Danny blinked before his eyes made their way to the floor, his hand naturally rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, sir, my classes today went a little longer than I anticipated, and I'm so sorry that I'm so late. You don't have to pay me for that hour, that's not fair to you and-"

"Bwahahaha! Oh, kid, you crack me up! Don't even worry about it. This is the first tune you've ever been late, so as long as you don't make it a habit then you're alright."

Danny smiled gratefully at the plump man before quickly pulling his apron on. "Yes sir!" Just as he was getting up, Ricky folded his arms while giving his employee a scrutinizing look. "Uh... sir?"

"I have one condition, though..." The man's eyes settled on Danny's long raven hair that was practically in his eyes.

Danny noticed where his manager was staring and his eyes went wide. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Please, sir, not-"

**Line skip... **

Danny sighed loudly, a frown marring his face as he cleaned a shot glass. It was already 12:30, and Ricky had already left an hour ago with Marge. Although he was unhappy with how his afternoon had gone, he was fairly pleased with the results. He had to admit that Marge was excellent at cutting hair.

"You changed your hair up, Kid. It looks nice." Danny stared at the same finger man from yesterday, raising an eyebrow. The man's hat was still on, but Danny could tell those steel eyes were judging him. "You should tell one of my boys to cut his hair like that. It'd do him good and look better than the mop on his head."

Danny couldn't help but grin as he wiped the counter down, giving a regular his meal. "Thank you, mister. I just had it cut today." He frowned a little bit, running his hand through his now relatively short hair. It was cut in the typical fashion nowadays, where the hair was shorter on the sides and the top of it was combed off to the side a little bit. **(A/N: think of that 2018-2019 kinda white boy hairstyle XD)** "I'm still a little bitter about it though. My boss told me that because I was late for work I had to cut my hair since it 'kept getting in the food'." Danny scoffed, tucking his rag into his apron pocket. "No offense, but there hasn't been a single customer complaining of finding my hair in their food!"

The ginger cracked a smile, chuckling a little bit at the angsts teen. "Why were ya late, boy? Ya shouldn't be goofing off like that."

Danny rolled his eyes. "My college class went over, and the campus is thirty minutes away from here. Trust me, I went as fast as I could."

The old man looked ready to continue talking, but turned to the door when two men in their mid thirties to early forties walked in and sat down at the bar next to the old man. "Hey Bobby. How's the hunt going?"

The shorter of the two men looked at Danny expectantly, and the teen sighed. "Hey there. What can I get you two today?" Danny gave the two a forced smile, trying to hide how tense he felt around them. He'd run across people like these three; it was obvious they were _hunters_. Danny didn't like hunters. They tended to be fatherly rude and thought everything supernatural was evil, so Danny did his best to avoid them.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a beer. Sammy?" Danny tried for hide his confused and slightly shocked look, though the now dubbed 'Bobby' seemed to have noticed.

The taller of the two spoke. "A salad and water please." Danny stared at 'Sammy' for a moment before nodding.

"I'll go get those for you two really quick." He stared at them a moment longer before walking behind the kitchen, asking Ben, who was a sweet werewolf cook, to make the food. Danny didn't mention the three hunters sitting out at the bar though. Ben didn't need to freak out like that and bring suspicion on himself. Danny figures he could do that himself.

He walked back out to the bar, giving another customer their steak and potatoes. He couldn't help but listen in on the conversation at the end of the counter.

"-and he's not answering Dean's calls either. That's not like him, Bobby. Why don't you give up on Dick for a little while, huh? That damned leviathan can wait-"

"No, Sam. He can't wait. I hate Dick, and he outta be punished for the things he's done. Besides, I'm sure your little Angel friend is fine and off doing his own thing." Bobby looked between Sam and Dean, noticing Danny looking at them from the corner of his eye. Both of them stiffened while Danny averted his eyes. "Besides, I think we got ourselves another hunt that we just happened to stumble on." Danny could feel three pairs of eyes settle on him, but he continued to wipe down the counter before moving on to clean up a few tables and refill some beers. "That lil bar boy, don't he seem suspicious to you two? Look at 'im, he's super tense right now. He's been like that since Dean mentioned the word 'hunt'. I think he knows we're hunters, which means either he's something supernatural or a hunter himself."

Danny tried not to do anything out of the ordinary, but he couldn't help looking over at the group that was staring at them. They all turned back to the TV rather quickly. "Definitely supernatural, Bobby. I think he can hear us," Sam spoke softer, Danny still being able to hear their convesation with little difficulty. "Even now I think he can hear us." Danny walked back to the kitchen, grabbing the hunters' food and bringing it out to them.

"Here you go, mister. Bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a beer. And here's your salad." He smiled at the boys, a knowing look in his eyes. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Uh, no, we're good, thanks." Dean smiled for a second before digging into his food, ignoring the bar tender.

Time flew by rather quickly, and it was just the hunters left in the bar at 1:45 in the morning. Danny smiled as he put away the last shot glass, walking over and grabbing the dirty plates from the hunters. He put the dishes in the sink for Ben to wash in the morning, after all the cook usually left around 1:00. Danny walked back to the three who nodded to one another subtly.

Danny folded his arms. "Anything else I can get you Bobby, Sam, Dean?" He rose an eyebrow at them and the three hunters tensed. "Yeah, I could hear you boys _just_ fine. So, care to explain why you're in _my_ town?" He allowed his eyes to glow green as he glared them down. "I'd prefer if we could settle this quickly and without damage. I have school tomorrow and I don't wanna get fired because you three trashed the place trying to kill me or something."

Dean pulled a gun out and pointed it at Danny. "Alright, kid. I don't what you are, but you'd better explain who you are and what you are. We're here to find somebody, and-"

"I don't care. This is _my_ town. So leave."

"What do you mean 'your town'? You're not a werewolf or anything, are you?" Sam stared at Danny with a raised eyebrow, his fingers gently touching the gun that now lay on the counter.

Danny scoffed and crossed his arms. "No, I'm not. When I say this is my town, I mean that it's mine to protect from people like_ you_." The three hunters looked confused, so Danny elaborated. "You really don't get it, do you? Supers come here so _I _can protect them from _hunters_. They're just people who want to live normal lives in peace. If I catch any of you harming or killing anybody, I can promise you a large amount of pain for a very long time."

"Listen here, small fry, this ain't your town. Obviously you're not understanding how this thing works. We originally came here searching for-"

"Dick Roman. Yeah, I know. He came here a few nights ago, trying to recruit a few of my Supers. I got pissed so I cut his arm off and killed his lackeys. Like I said, I don't care if you're just passing through or whatever. But if any harm comes to the ones that I protect, I'll kill you. Got it?" His eyes flowed green, the tips of his hair turning white and the ring on his hand going from a silver to a slightly glowing green.

Sam's eyes widened. "What-"

"Sam, Dean." All four heads snapped up to look at the man in a trench coat, confusion etched on all their faces. "It's for the best if you leave King Daniel alone."

Danny glared before pulling his glowing green sword from a portal he created. The hunters aimed their guns at the teen, eyes wide with confusion. "Who are you? You're not human, that's for sure. How do you know of my status?"

The creature before him dropped to his knees, shocking the hunters into dropping their guns. "King Daniel Phantom, your status is of the utmost importance. Without you, there would be chaos on this planet."

Danny frowned and put his sword back into the swirling green mass no bigger than a plate, walking towards the man kneeling. "Rise. I don't believe I've met one of your kind before. Who and what might you be?" He sat down at a table, Cas sitting across from him while the hunters sat down at the table next to them and watched with their guns still drawn.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord."

Danny nodded, a small smile gracing his face. "That doesn't surprise me. Your wings are beautiful, although they look rather scarred up and damaged. I can help you with that, if you'd like."

Cas blinked at Danny in shock, as did the hunters. "You... can see my wings? You can heal them?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. It might take a few treatments, but it shouldn't be a problem for me. I just have to retrieve a few supplies from the Ghost Zone. Do you mind?" Danny asked the angel while he opened up a portal next to them.

"Uh.. no. Not at all. Thank you, King Daniel."

"No problem. As long as your friends there promise not to cause any trouble while I'm gone?" Danny gazed at the three scrutinizing them.

"Of course, Sire."

All the occupants watched in amazement as Danny nodded, a white ring appearing at his waist. It spread over him, revealing a black skin tight shirt, black cargo pants, knee high silver boots, silver gloves, a silver belt with his sword, a few strange guns, and a...thermos? He wore a white cape that had a hood on it, the latch a green jewel that glowed brightly. A flaming green crown appeared above his head, the ring glowing a bright green as well. "Give me a moment. You can follow after me if you feel the need to or want to. I honestly don't care that much." He shrugged his shoulders, floating into the portal. The hunters looked at one another, following wearily after the ghost and the angel that had already disappeared inside.

It was interesting, to say the least. They were all in a beautiful study that had a bed shoved in the corner. Some shelves had books while others held strange artifacts, liquids, and weapons and armor. Cas say silently on the bed while Danny floated up to look at the seemingly never ending shelves that went as high as the eye could see. Sam looked fascinated at the books while Bobby examined some of the artifacts and Dean looked at the strange weapons.

"Don't take anything. You can look at the artifacts and potions, but don't open them or touch them. You can look at the books though. Weapons, don't fire those, yeah Dean?"

Dean scowled at the ghost that flew higher up before grabbing something and floating down to the angel. "Alright, here we go. It's a potion the people from the far frozen taught me to make. I've used it more times than I can count to make sure my parents didn't see my injuries." Danny chuckled and scratched the back of his neck before pouring the potion onto his hands, the substance a soft and slimy blue. He spread it onto what looked like thin air, though the hunters could see the shape of the wings once Danny was done applying the substance. "Here, let me just bandage them up and you can take it off tomorrow, m'kay? If there's still damage then you can come back tomorrow when my shift ends. Because it's Friday I won't be done working until 3:30, just so you know."

Danny went to the corner, washing his hands in the sink next to the bed before sitting down at his desk and propping his feet up on the black glowing wood. "Sit. I'm sure you all have questions." Danny glanced at the angel, lamely waving his finger towards him. "Except you. You seem to know everything."

Dean was still looking at the weapons, Sam reading a book, and Bobby staring at a dark glittery potion. They all looked at one another before walking to the couch that was in front of the desk. "Okay then, let's start simple: who and what are you?"

Danny smiled at Dean. "Hmm. You get straight to the point. I respect that. My name's Daniel Fenton. I'm a Halfa, as well as the King of the Ghost Zone."

The brothers blinked at one another while Bobby gasped. "I thought those were just made up."

"No, we're not. There's only three of us in existence, and one of them's my clone. That's another story entirely, though."

Sam and Dean looked extremely lost, Bobby looked shocked, and Castiel seemed exasperated. Danny sighed. "Okay, obviously this isn't really doing anything. Just let your little angel friend explain things to you, yeah? You can all come back tomorrow night okay? I got school in the morning." He opened the portal up, shoving them all out before following, shifting from Phantom to Danny Fenton. He shoved the hunters and angel out the front door, locking it as he walked to the back, changed, and walked to his car. The hunters stood there in the parking lot, arguing with the angel.

"Uh, you guys? It's like 2:30 in the morning. People are trying to sleep, and I can't have you loitering around here." Danny frowned at them before getting in his car, rolling the window down. "Come back tomorrow though. I wanna help you finish your hunt so you can leave my town!"

Danny drove off, ignoring Dean's shouting.

**Line thingy... almost done...**

Danny smiled at the paper he held in his hands. He walked through the front doors of the bar, practically shoving the paper in Ricky's face. "Guess what guess what guess what! I passed the first semester with an A! I'm gonna be an astronaut in no time, Ricky!" Danny was practically bouncing up and down with joy while the older of the two just smiled cheekily, ruffling Danny's hair.

"Good job, Kid. Go tell Ben about it, I'm sure he'll whip something tasty up for ya. I'm proud of you." Danny smiled widely before hugging the kind man. He had become a father figure for Danny, and Ricky knew that. He watched as the 19 year old walked to the kitchen, a smile on both their faces. A squeal from Marge could be heard as well.

The three hunters and angel sat in the corner, all wearing smiles on their faces. Bobby sighed as he got up. "Alright boys, he seems like a pretty good kid. I'm gonna head home. There's nothing to be hunting right now."

Sam and Dean watched the hunter go, turning back to see the angel gone as well. A note was on the counter, strange scribbles all over it.

"Where's Bobby and Cas?" The brothers looked up to see Danny tilting his head in curiosity.

"They just left. We just wanted to say thanks for helping Cas out. If it's alright with you, can we have your number and you can have ours? It'd be nice to have another ally or at least an acquaintance in all the chaos of this world." Sam smiled sheepishly and Danny grinned.

"Yeah, no problem. I'd like to consider us allies, maybe even friends. It's good to have a few of those, ya know. And if you ever wanna just stop by and _not_ do something supernatural, I'm all for doing something average." Danny laughed, then looked at the note. He snatched it from the table, smiling at the kind words written in the ghosts' language. "Your angel friend is pretty nice too. He doesn't need to be bowing to me, though. Tell him he's an equal, nothing less okay? Anyways, it was nice seeing you two. I'll give you some food and some homemade pie before you leave. Marge made some for me since I just passed another semester with an A."

The boys smiled gratefully, and it wasn't long before they were given their food and driving down the highway. Dean looked at Sam, both of them smiling a little.

"Ya know Sam, for a supernatural ghost king, he wasn't half bad."

**A/N: So that's it for now. It's a simple one shot that I'm not sure if I'll continue or not, and there's a lot I could do with this story, but idk if I will. Anyways, please read and review. Your kind words always inspire me to write more (unless they're flames. Then I sorta get sad...)**

**Love you all!**

**Love,**

**sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
